Entrapped
by M. Dore
Summary: Gale Hawthorne, what were you thinking when you kissed Katniss Everdeen in the forest?


**This is my very first story on fanfiction. Please review, tell me what you think! I hope you love it!**

Entrapped

Katniss is back in District 12, I feel like myself again with my best friend, Catnip. When I see her my heart beats faster than normal, like the first time I saw her smile, months after we meant. My job at the mines keeps me occupied so i can only see her on Sundays, the only day I have off. I've been very tired lately. Especially today, but it's Sunday. Today is hunting with Katniss.

After the Hunger Games I thought we would never rebuild our friendship. We did, well sort of. I still feel that she hasn't let her guard down yet. I know it's still awkward between us and her _"star-crossed lover"_ Peeta Mellark. She told me there wasn't much going on, it was only an act to rake in more sponsors.

I couldn't help but doubt her.

Besides, there isn't anything romantic going on between us, we are just hunting partners, drawn together by the common need to survive. I still love her though. I love everything about her, even the way she smells like pine trees and berries, she told me I smell like apples. I find that odd, because we never get apples in 12 or fruit in general.

But it's a compliment, I think. I try to remember all the compliments she gave told me all girls talk about is me, in her class, she also tells me I'm a natural when it comes to building traps and snares. She told me I'm good looking. She also said I'm tall. But I am.

I tell her she's amazing with a bow and arrow. I also tell her that she's a good singer, although I've only heard her on TV when she sang that lullaby to the girl from District 11. I told her once she was pretty but she just looked at me with a peculiar face.

She is _pretty_ she isn't, Katniss Everdeen is as radiant as the sun.

Katniss is settled high in a tree she seems to be aiming her bow at something, and I stand behind the tree messing with a broken snare. I'm in deep thought when it hits me, Katniss winning the games, she doesn't need hunting to survive, and me working in the mines I don't need hunting to survive. Don't get me wrong I enjoy killing animals to blow off some anger and to hang out with the one girl I actually love. But what keeps her drawn to me? Is there something between us? Could it possibly be our love?

We've never exchanged a kiss or even an "I love you." Everyone at District 12 either thinks we are cousins (which I don't like) or a couple. One time at the Hob the bread baker actually thought we were engaged.

Katniss tells me she never would want to get married or have kids. I wouldn't mind doing both. Having a soulmate forever at my side seems appealing to me. I've kissed many girls before but I never loved them. Katniss is still oblivious to my player reputation at 12. I would never even think of taking advantage of her though. She is too precious to me.

* * *

><p>We are on our way back to 12 when I look into her gray eyes, that are very similar to mine. She is telling me how she will collect the snares tomorrow, I think. I wasn't really listening to her. My mind has been else where. I feel a spark in my heart. I can't control it, I have to kiss her, just once.<p>

I have to, before she gets taken away from me by the baker boy, Peeta Mellark. I have to kiss her before I go back to the mines tomorrow, where there's no promise I'll make it out alive. I have to kiss her before she might be killed by the Capitol for rebelling.

_I kissed her._

She was caught off guard. I grab her face in my hands, my palms mold to her perfect bone structure of her face, my thumbs rest at the start of her tiny nose. Her hands lay on my chest, her fingers slightly curled. I think to myself, "Seriously Gale you grabbed her face?" It wasn't the most graceful move.

It seems fine with Catnip her eyes were closed, and she kissed me too, and I close my eyes. She doesn't push away, I do. Although it's wrong it feels right. It was a fiery kiss full of broken passion waiting five years to come out. I'm sure her little lover boy wouldn't approve of this. I've know Katniss for five years though, and this just happened? I should have kissed before the games. I should have kissed her when I said my goodbyes in the justice court.

I stare into her eyes, looking at her like a deer in headlights. I try to keep strong. "I had to, at least once." I manage to say. She just holds her gaze into my eyes, her cheeks are as red as roses.

The girl on _fire_ is glowing like an ember in a fireplace. I turn around and walk away from our place.

I disappear into the forest. I probably shouldn't have ditched like that. I should have stayed strong and followed her to the Hob. I continue walking. Then I smile. " I just made out with Katniss Everdeen!" I realize I just said that out loud. I hope she didn't hear me.

I make my way swiftly through the forest, quicker than my normal pace. Then I trip over a rope to my own snare awkwardly. What's wrong with me today? I've been hit with one of Cupid's arrows. Then I hear a noise, leaves rustling. I hide behind a large bush. It's is walking through the forest, as I once was. She is grinning lightly. Then she smiles. Then she winces.

Clearly she has mixed emotions, about the kiss. My heart sinks. She leans on a tree a few feet from where I'm concealed. She slowly slides down the trunk falling into a sitting position. She wraps her arms around her knees. She smiles again and bites her bottom lip. "I love Gale Hawthorne?" she says in a low voice almost questioning herself. "I love Gale Hawthorne!" she says in a whisper confirming herself.

I feel an urge to stand up and sneak behind her and reveal myself, then wrap Catnip in my arms. Tell her how much I love her too. But I didn't stand up. Why didn't I stand up? Be strong, and confess my love like I tried to in the justice court. I stay concealed. I just quietly whisper, "I love you too." not meaning for her to hear me.

Her _eyes_ lock on the bush where I am.

I panic. "She sees me!" I think to my self. I realize her eyes are locked on what's above me. A mockingjay. It mocks my tone of me saying I love you too.

She grins, gets up and then she's gone, silently walking through the always told me I never make a sound when I walk. It goes hand and hand with hunting, I think. I never scare off game. She also tells me I'm amazing with snares. I hope I can make one to entrap her sun begins to set. I get home and sleep. I sleep with a smile, dreaming of a future with Katniss.

I do love Katniss Everdeen with a passion now. _My forever friend._


End file.
